This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Hydraulic fracturing, commonly referred to as fracing, is a technique used to enhance and increase recovery of oil and natural gas from subterranean natural reservoirs. More specifically, fracing involves injecting a fracing fluid, e.g., a mixture of mostly water and sand, into an oil or gas well at high pressures. The fracing fluid is injected to increase the downhole pressure of the well to a level above the fracture gradient of the subterranean rock formation in which the well is drilled. The high pressure fracing fluid injection causes the subterranean rock formation to crack. Thereafter, the fracing fluid enters the cracks formed in the rock and causes the cracks to propagate and extend further into the rock formation. In this manner, the porosity and permeability of the subterranean rock formation is increased, thereby allowing oil and natural gas to flow more freely to the well.
A variety of equipment is used in the fracing process. For example, fracing fluid blenders, fracing units having high volume and high pressure pumps, fracing tanks, and so forth may be used in a fracing operation. Additionally, a fracing tree is generally coupled between the wellhead of a well and the fracing unit. The fracing tree has a variety of valves to control the flow of fracing fluid and production fluid through the fracing tree.